At the Anime Convention
by Izzy-228
Summary: In a flash of light Team 7 is taken away to a magical place called an anime convention. And are taught the fandoms of the anime "Naruto"


Team seven dashed through the trees running at top speed, trying their best to catch their unknown enemy. While running through the trees, Sasuke came to a halt with his sharingan blazing. Sakura and Naruto waited for him to explain why they had stopped so abruptly.  
"Come out!" Sasuke roared to the trees ahead. After a few moments, a member in a black cloak with an orange mask walked out.  
"Hi, hi," he waved at the three pre-teens, "Ummm, yes, I'm Tobi. It would be super awesome if you waited here with me, or maybe just went home because my friends and I are on a mission."  
The wind blew in an awkward silence. You have got to be shitting me, Sasuke thought as he looked at this goofball in front of him. Sakura looked at her two teammates, and then back at the man. This guy must truly be an idiot! Her inner-self roared with laughter. Meanwhile, Naruto stood there, picked up a kuni, and threw it at the weirdo's head. With a slit tilt of the head, the weapon whipped by Tobi and there was another silence.  
"Awww, c'mon you guys! I asked really nicely. I'm the new guy in this group so I really gotta prove myself!" He started to whine. All three could teammates couldn't believe what they were seeing; this 'man' was whining about how they were not playing nice with him. After his fit, he looked back up again at the little team. "So would you guys pleaseeee stop? Tobi is a good boy and promises not to hurt you!" Another awkward wind.  
Naruto opened his mouth "Ummmmm..." He paused and looked at his team mates who still had disbelieved looks carved onto their faces. He looked back to this "Tobi" man, "...no?"  
Suddenly the air changed, Sasuke stiffened up he felt uneasy. What's happening? This man.. he feels different, he thought. He looked up and saw Naruto and Sakura, and noticed that they could feel it, too.  
"Fine," Tobi's voice was lower and more menacing, "Then I will have to get rid of you for the time being." And with a flick of a few hand signs, team seven was gone in a flash of white.

Sakura opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. When everything came into focus, she was so confused. Everything looked so different, so "real" (in a manner of speaking). The three where sitting on a stone bench. She turned her head to the left and saw Naruto leaning against her, and on the right, Sasuke was leaning in on her. She looked forward and saw a few girls looking at her and her team mates. One of the girls wore blue short shorts, a yellow tank top that revealed her belly button, red suspenders and had on an orange wig with a ponytail coming from the top part of it (Misty from pokemon). The other was in this Light blue long parka looking thing wearing a braid in her hair and these weird ummm hair "loopies" on the side of her head (Katara from avatar). The last one was the one that really threw her off. It was Hinata! Well kind of. The person had on something that looks like what Hinata wears (but more like a costume) and her eyes were green. She was stunned and when she was about to speak, the girls went nuts they pulled out cameras and started to take pictures.  
The flash of one girl's camera woke up both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke bolted up, ready to fight. The girls paused, but then squealed louder and took more pictures.  
"OMG! You three have the best cosplay I have ever seen!" Cried the girl with the hair loopies.  
"Yeah, totally! Can I get a picture with you, Sasuke?" The fake Hinata cheered. All was quiet. By this time all of team seven was on their feet looking at these girls like they were crazy. All three of them turned around and walked without a word.

Naruto was the first to speak.  
"So, ummm you guys, I think we may have a situation here."  
Sakura nodded in agreement, while looking at all the strange people who were dressed up. She even saw two Kibas, and about twelve Kakashis.  
"Where are we?" She asked mainly to herself, but was surprised when she was met with an answer from Sasuke.  
"Kawaii-kon."  
She looked at him, then followed his eyes to what he was looking at. It was a banner that said "Welcome to Kawaii-Kon! The cutest anime convention! :3".  
Naruto looked around, "Jeez, look at all these freaks—I mea—"  
He stopped, the other two looked at him as he bolted. He stopped infront of another Naruto. He looked at the man as if he was looking into the reflection at a fun house of mirrors. He turned his head to his team mates who looked back as Naruto pointed his thumb over to the guy as if to say 'get a load of this dipshit.'  
However, the Other Naruto was first to speak, "Wow, dude! Your Naruto cosplay is awesome! It looks like the real thing."  
The guy got right next to Naruto and put an arm around his shoulder. "Look forward," the imposter said. Naruto did so, but was only met with a flash. He had the most dumbfounded face on.  
"Thanks man, I'll see you around! Believe it!" And with that, the Other Naruto started to leave.  
Naruto stood there jaw gaping, and, just as he though the man left completely, he then stopped and turned his head, "Oh, by the way, your kunai pouch is on the wrong leg."  
Without another word, he ran off into the sea of strange creatures.  
Naruto was fuming "No, it's not!" He screamed, "It's always been on this leg, you damn psycho!"  
"Naruto, shut up," Sasuke spoke as he walked up with Sakura.  
"But, Sasuke, that imposter sa-"  
"Never mind what he said, we have to deal with the situation at hand," Sakura spoke.  
The three said nothing until Sakura spoke up a second time, "Okay, so I think that that Tobi guy was stronger than he let on. I think that maybe he sent has to a different place, a universe not of our own."  
The other two said nothing because they could not come up with a better explanation than that. The trio started to walk around again but were stopped often by people for pictures, and were asked questions about where they got their cosplay and if they had a facebook.  
This is dumb, Sasuke seethed, this is so dumb, so idiotic!  
He pivoted on his heels to face the others. "All we can do is wait," he mumbled, but then he froze. The two looked at him as his face contorted with discomfort and darkness. Sakura and Naruto looked up, and there he was, Uchiha Itachi.  
Sasuke charged him.  
"ITACHI!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the convention center.  
The person turned around and smiled, "Bring it, little bro. If you hate me enough, or maybe you're too weak."  
People turned to the scene and pulled out recording devices. Sasuke stopped and started to charge his chidori. After a while, he stopped. There was no lightning. No anything. He tried to sum up more chakra but felt none. What! His thoughs were racing. Growling, he looked up to see Itachi, who was now only three feet away.  
"Ready to die?" The Itachi cosplayer mocked. Sasuke stopped and was thrown back. There was no way this was his brother. It was someone different! They glared at each other till the fake Uchiha smiled.  
"That was so cool, man!" He laughed.  
Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. People had gathered around they were clapping, cheering, and taking pics. He continued, "It felt so real. It's like you were the real Sasuke Uchiha for a moment." He laughed and smiled at the young genin. Sasuke just turned around and stomped off.

They were all confused and upset. But the worst was yet to come. While they were constantly being followed and adored, many asked to take pictures. The three soon gave up and just sat down, not caring what the people did.  
"You guys," Sasuke finally spoke to get the others' attention. "We have no power here, I can't even feel my chakra." The other two said nothing but looked back down.  
"Ummm excuse me?" A small voice swooned.  
The three looked up to see a girl dressed as who they guessed was Neji, blushing with a camera.  
"Can I take your picture?"  
They did not respond, because they just did not care. The girl took it as a yes "Okay, um can I get a fan service pic?"  
Still no response, but she received a questioning look from Sakura.  
"Yeah, can I get a SasuNaru picture please?"  
The boys' heads bolted up, "What?"  
"Yeah, like a picture of maybe you and Sasuke holding hands, or like hugging. No, no! Wait how about Sasuke pinning Naruto against the wall like he's going to kiss Naruto—and, Naruto, you will look all shy!"  
She gushed over the thought. At the word "SasuNaru", there was a large group around the team squealing. That was the last straw for Sasuke.

"Fuck that!" He stood up and yelled. "What the hell is the matter with you people? Are you all crazy? Just leave us alone! I swear you all are so annoying!"  
The girls cringed at his harsh words but then they went nuts saying 'how Sasuke of him', and 'it's ok you don't have to hide your feelings'. Sasuke ran and his team went after him.  
That was not the last they heard of the SasuNaru. Sadly for the boys, they even saw thing terrible drawings and photos of the two boys…errrr…embracing each other.

It was another two hours of harassment before they found a look out spot to just relax at. Their rest was soon interrupted by another person who tried to approach them. The team was getting ready to make a run for it.  
"Can I please get a picture?" He asked, "A NaruSaku picture."  
There was a pause.  
"Well sure buddy!" Naruto cheered. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and brought her into a hug. The boy took the chance to get the pictures. Another small group joined in on taking pics. Sakura blushed which earned "awwww's" from the crowd.  
"Naruto, let go!" She bonked him on the head, and he released her. The people giggled.  
"How NaruSaku of them!" A girl chirped. Sasuke did not know why, but he didn't like the term "NaruSaku". He sighed and looked at Sakura, her cheeks pink from all the unwanted attention. He looked at the dope.  
"Say it with me now!" Naruto yelled "NaruSaku forever!" Everyone cheered. Sakura stood up, tears in her eyes and she turn and ran.

Sasuke went off to get her. He walked around searching but every 'Sakura' he found was not the right one. He ignored the pictures and comments as he passed by.  
"Sakura was wrong," he muttered to himself, "Obviously that guy killed us and this is our own personal hell."  
As he finished his sentence, he found Sakura on the roof next to a little fountain. She had a few tears in her eyes.  
He hated when she cried. It just didn't look good on her. Sasuke wanted her to be happy always.  
"Sakura," Sasuke said quite suddenly.  
The girl jumped and looked at him, "S-Sasuke-kun," she stuttered, trying to hide her tears.  
He took a seat next to her on the ledge of the fountain.  
"Why did you run?" He looked down at the water. While asking, he felt funny being here alone with her. It couldn't quite place the feeling.  
"I was just so embarrassed," she mumbled, "I'm sorry."  
He sighed and turned to looked at her, "Stop crying. It's annoying."  
She bit her lip, trying to stop the onset of tears and sniffles.  
Sasuke paused, "Look, I won't let it happen again, so you don't have to worry."  
His words made her smile, and the next thing she felt was a hand on her head. She turned and looked at Sasuke. He had a small smile placed on his lips, "I promise I'll get you home."  
She nodded her head, and felt her cheeks burning again. But this time, it was a good feeling.  
** *click***  
The couple turned their heads at the sound, and saw a girl with purple hair and gray eyes (as well as a big sword) standing with another girl (who green hair and cat ears on, holding onto a meat clever).  
"That was soooo cute!" The cat-eared girl squealed, "Vi, I'm having feels!"  
Sasuke raised a brow at the girls.  
"Me, too, Miimii. You know SasuSaku is my favorite fandom," the purple haired girl smirked.  
"SasuSaku?" The Uchiha asked.  
It was Vi's turn to raise a brow.  
"Yeah, it's Sasuke and Sakura. You know, as a couple in the anime Naruto. Really, the best couple out there." She drifted her eyes to her friend "What do you think, Miimii?"  
The girl grinned "Yeah, man! My favorite Naruto couple."  
Sakura turned a darker shade of red.  
Suddenly, a familiar voice filled the area. "You guys ditched me!"  
The group turned to see Naruto running up to them.  
"Yeah, because you were acting like an idiot," Sasuke commented. Naruto frowned.  
He looked at the two new faces, "Who are these people?"  
The two girls had a blank face, till the girl with the sword held up a camera.  
** *click***  
"That will be a keeper," She chuckled.  
Naruto looked confused again, like he had most of the day. "Hey did I say you could take my pi—"  
There was a bright light suddenly.  
When Vi and Miimii opened there eyes, the three where gone.  
There was a moment of silence until Miimii broke it.  
"You always meet the freaks at these kinda' things." She sighed.  
Vi nodded, "You know that's right."  
There was another pause, "We should get our tickets for next year."  
"Yeah, let's go," and the two walked off.

Sasuke opened his eyes to tree leaves. He sat up and rubbed his head. He took notice of his two unconscious teammates. He took his time and looked at Sakura's peaceful face, and he had the urge to brush the hair out of her face, but resisted. Sasuke sighed to himself, and the looked back at her.  
If I had to choose, he thought SasuSaku is my favorite fandom, too. He made himself blush at the idea. After standing up, he was able to shake the thought from his head.  
"Wake up, you two! We have to go report what happened!"  
Sakura and Naruto shot up and followed Sasuke. Sasuke, making sure he was far in the lead, tried to hide his face so nobody could see his light blush.


End file.
